Fotos
by Megan Williams
Summary: No importa si aun no era "oficial", no importa si Mugi se entero por culpa de aquellas fotos...Era así como Mio y yo funcionábamos.


**N/A: Luego de haber muerto…reviví! Tengo dos fics que no he continuado en dos años, pronto serán tres…sin embargo, no tienen nada que ver con el anime así que bueh, mientras tanto a escribir Mitsu como si no hubiera un mañana XD.**

**Sin más charla aquí este pequeño one-shot que salió en mi momento de filosofar los misterios del universo, no es algo dramático, a mí me sale la comedia más que cualquier género. Así que júzguenlo ustedes.**

**Disclaimer.- K-ON! No me pertenece.**

* * *

\- ¡HERMOSO!

\- Mugi...

\- ¿Cómo pudieron ocultar algo tan adorable como esto?

\- Bueno...nosotras…

No era la situación mas cómoda, ni la más agradable o la más cómica... ¡Al menos para mí! Y de seguro también para Mio, que cuando voltee a verla estaba más roja que el mismo color... ¿Cómo era posible? No lo sé, pregúntenselo a ella.

¿Porque carajo nos habíamos metido en este lio?

Todo iba tan perfecto...bueno si con perfecto nos referimos a los constante golpes más besos y luego más golpes y así sucesivamente, bueno si se preguntan. ¿A qué demonios se refiere esta tipa? Esperen y les explico.

Hace un par de semanas atrás, Mio y yo habíamos tropezado con el dobladillo de la alfombra de mi habitación y nos besamos. Es una explicación bastante sencilla ¿verdad? Luego de eso, seguimos...y seguimos...y hubiéramos seguido de no ser porque ella volvió al mundo real, me golpeó la cabeza y grito.

"_¡Idiota!"_

Después de eso, volvió a besarme...mi amiga es bastante lógica ¿no creen? El punto es que luego de casi asfixiarnos…

_\- _¿_Y me dirás porque fue eso? - pregunte._

_\- Iba a preguntarte lo mismo - respondió. Para luego levantarse de mi encima...o si, encima de todo esto ella era la que me dominaba, nadie me lo creería._

_\- Bueno yo...- me sonroje._

_\- Ritsu...m-me...g-gus-t-tas - soltó._

_Me sorprendí._

¿_Qué más querían? No todos los días la adorable Mio Akiyama, te dice que le gustas. No, claro que no. _

_Sonreí. _

_Ella me miro y luego desvió su mirada; era el momento ideal para molestarla._

_\- Moe moe kyun - dije, haciéndola sonrojar aún más._

_Me lanzo una almohada con toda su fuerza bruta._

_\- Mio-chan así es como tratas a quien quieres._

_\- Yo no dije que te quería idiota - fingió molestia._

_\- T-tu...t-también...me gustas y lo sabes desde que éramos pequeñas._

_\- S-si..._

_\- Ya no puedes seguir negando tu amor por mi Mio-chan - mencione, y antes de que ella decida golpearme, irse o cualquier otra cosa. Me acerque a ella, la mire a los ojos y no pude evitar sonreír como babosa, peor que Yui con Azusa, peor que Mugi con un montón de yuri, peor que Sawa-chan imaginándonos con ropas ridículas._

_Mio rio._

_\- No ya no puedo._

Si lo se así de cliché y extraño sucedió todo. Desde entonces solíamos ir más temprano de lo habitual al salón de música... ¿Tengo que decirles para qué? Por favor, somos adolescentes, hormonas, Mio, bubis... ¡NO CLARO QUE NO! Estábamos yendo despacio, solo que a veces deseábamos tiempo a solas.

Por ello decimos no contar nada aun, sino...tendríamos a Mugi sobre nosotras en cada movimiento, en cada saludo, en cada conversación y adiós a intimidad y oportunidad para tocar los pechos de Mio.

Que pervertido sonó eso...olvídenlo...

Como decía...necesitábamos espacio para que nuestra relación tenga...ammm como decirlo... ¿forma? Pues por eso mismo hace unos días queríamos hacer algo diferente, una salida...una cita...la primera. Tenía que ser especial, Mio es tan romántica y profunda para estas cosas. Que si tenía que salir perfecta; por lo cual a mi billetera le dolería tal lujo de perfección.

_\- Ritsu eres una tacaña._

_\- Mio...no es mi culpa que mi economía sea limitada._

_\- Eso no te importa cuando vas a los videojuegos._

_\- Pero...pero... __¡__Hay! __¡__Está bien! Te comprare el mendigo panda._

Así era.

Ella había quedado encantada con panda de peluche, para rematar el muy desgraciado costaba caro y pesaba un montón. Lo cargue todo el resto del día.

Bueno...y ¿qué tiene que ver todo esto? ¿Cómo es que lo descubrió Mugi? Si piensan que fue porque a se nos subió la temperatura...se equivocan, yo soy decente aunque Mio diga lo contrario y si dice que soy indecente no lo dice en sentido, además… ¿Qué de malo tendría ir un poco más allá? Total nos conocemos enteras...y ¿porque carajo me estoy saliendo del tema?

El mismo día de nuestra cita, nos tomamos unas fotografías en una caseta.

La primera...Mio besándome.

La segunda...Ella golpeándome.

La tercera...Abrazándonos...

Y así sucesivamente.

Todo muy tierno hasta aquí, el error fue otro.

_\- Toma, tú quédate con estas...y yo con estas - dijo entregándome mitad de las fotos que nos tomamos._

_\- Las pondré en mi billetera._

_\- Eso es tan...tierno._

_\- Soy tierna pero no cursi._

_\- Hoy si fuiste bastante cursi al comprarme esto - refiriéndose al panda gigante._

_\- Eso me costara un mes sin videojuegos._

_Golpe._

_\- Auch...Mio...- mencione sobándome la cabeza - _¿_Porque eres tan agresiva?_

_\- No lo soy, tú me pones así...pero...gracias - me beso en la mejilla._

_Deje de sentir la gravedad._

Ahí estaba el error... ¿Se dieron cuenta? ¿No? De igual forma se los digo.

La billetera.

Con lo descuidada, olvidadiza y encima enamorada que estoy...era obvio que iba a olvidarlo, pero el momento no nos dejó ver lo peligroso que era aquello.

Y así sucedió, olvide mi billetera...en el salón de música, Mugi la encontró, la abrió y...Pum...vio las fotos.

\- Eso paso - dije - Y amm...perdona por ocultarlo, pero...

\- Aun no es "oficial"...- concluyo Mio, hablando por fin.

Mugui me miro de una forma extraña, oh oh...tenia algo planeado.

\- ¡QUE! ¡COMO ES POSIBLE! Han estado haciendo tantas cosas y aun no se lo pides Ricchan - gritó.

\- ¿Que? ¿Por que tendria yo...?

\- Amm...no creo que...- intentó ayudarme mi bajista.

\- ¡Ya se! Deberias pedirselo durante nuestro proximo concierto, seria perfecto que después de cantar, tu te acerques, digas algo como los principes en los cuentos...

Mugui estaba alucinando.

Era momento de correr.

Tome a Mio de la mano, la jalo y salimos del salon como almas que lleva el diablo.

Salimos de la escuela hacia cualquier dirección que nos llevara lejos, ella intentaba seguir mi paso, luego de correr como locas durante unos minutos me di cuenta que estábamos mas cerca de nuestras casas que de la preparatoria.

\- Ri-i-t-t-su – oí llamarme a Mio entre jadeos.

\- Dime...- respondí tratando de recuperar el aire.

Se hecho a reír.

La mire confundida, apenas puede respirar y se pone a reír como si le hubieran contado el chiste más grande.

\- ¿Por que? - pregunte luego de haber recuperado todo el aliento.

\- Porque...Mugui ella…, Ritsu hemos estado...saliendo - se sonrojo - besándonos...- ante sus palabras también lo hice - Y...otras cosas como...novias...sin serlo.

Ahora que lo pensaba...ella tenía razón.

\- Pues, creí que...amm...Mio tu y yo...No funcionamos...como...amm...los demás.

\- ¿Los demás? - me miro confusa.

\- Me refiero a que...las demás "parejas" no se tratan como nosotras.

\- Eso es obvio Ritsu, somos dos chicas.

\- No lo digo por eso, dime...Cuando tu y yo nos hemos dicho cosas como "eres la mejor amiga del mundo bla bla bla" - comencé a hablar haciendo una voz graciosa.

Ella volvió a reír.

\- Eso es molesto y...amm...yo diría que aunque eres mi mejor amiga, eres el peor ejemplo de mejor amiga.

\- Golpe bajo Mio-chan - dije fingiendo llorar - pero...yo se que te mueres por Ricchan.

\- Sigue soñando.

Infle mis cachetes.

\- ¿Porque eres tan cruel Mio? - pregunte mirándola tan tiernamente como me era posible.

\- Si hablamos de crueldad mira quien se llevaría el premio.

\- Tienes razón, eso me recuerda...percebes.

\- ¡Kya!

Se aferro a mí, la abrace.

\- Cruel – se quejo.

\- Es mi forma de expresar mi atención hacia ti...Por cierto... ¿Quieres...ser mi novia? - pregunte tartamudeando, creo que me temblaba toda la mandíbula - Prometo protegerte de los percebes - agregue arruinando el momento.

Sentí un golpe...no uno fuerte, sino mas bien un zape.

\- Hay.

\- Y esa es mi forma de decirte que si - respondió.

Luego de eso me beso, yo le correspondí y seguimos haciéndolo hasta asfixiarnos.

¿Algún problema? Así funcionamos, yo la molesto, ella me golpea y luego deseamos asfixiarnos...pero a besos.

* * *

**N/A: Es raro escribir algo tan inocente, normalmente a mi se me va la mano a la hora del rating. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, si es así…dejen un review, sino también.**

**Que?**

**Así funciona o no? **

**Nos vemos en otra.**


End file.
